This invention relates to improvements in rotary extruders. Rotary extruders suitable for extruding thermoplastic materials have been disclosed previously in the following U.S. Pat Nos: 3,880,564; 4,012,477; and 4,501,543.
In using such extruders, problems have been encountered which have required new solutions. Some of these problems have resulted from thermal expansion of the rotor shaft and rotor housing. Other problems have arisen in feeding polymer into the rotary extruder. Still other problems have arisen due to insufficient polymer adhesion to the rotor surface. These and other problems have been largely obviated through use of the invention disclosed herein.